


A Minute Of Perfect

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, post-quali Canada 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: Sebastian is happy after qualifying, and someone can't wait to congratulate him.
Relationships: Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Minute Of Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fluff that never got posted because of... well. We all know what happened in the race. BUT, that's what fic is for! Making happy times. :) Thanks Jash for the push.

Most of the people had left by the time they got out of interviews and all the press stuff, and Sebastian almost skipped down the lane behind the motorhomes and team booths. He couldn’t help it, he was so happy. Pole position after so long! Everything felt that much lighter, the sun was brighter, and when he saw one of the big screens showing footage of a groundhog peeking out to have a snack in the grass, he couldn’t help but snicker out loud.

“You seem awful cheery about something?”

Looking around for the source of the highly familiar voice, he was left at a loss. Spinning around a second time he still couldn’t see him and was just about to call out.

“Over here, Sebi,” Jenson laughed, looking out from between two of the huge motorhomes. Seb took another look around and then ducked under the metal stairs of the fire escape and into the shade between the structures.

“Congratulations,” Jenson said with a smile, and Sebastian gave him the hug he’d missed out on right after getting out of his car, squeezing him hard around the middle.

“I’m so happy,” he said into Jenson’s shirt before getting a grip of himself and letting him go, looking up into his eyes. “And I’m happy you could be here to see it.” Still holding on to him he gave him a short kiss. Even after all this time together it still gave him a thrill, almost as good as the pole position. Jenson, not satisfied by so little when he finally had Seb in his arms again, leaned in and stole another kiss, catching Seb a little off guard and leaving him breathless.

He touched him again, running his hand down Jenson’s chest. It just wasn’t the same when all they had were phones and video-calls, no matter how good it was to just see each other it was worth that much more to be able to be face to face. Somehow it still felt a little unreal that Jenson would be there for at least part of the season again. Almost like old times.

“I’m happy for you,” Jenson said, still stroking Seb’s arm. “I wasn’t sure I’d be _needed_ though...” he said with a wink.

“What?”

“I heard a certain someone finds Lewis _handsome_.” He laughed at the sulky face Sebastian pulled.

“I _corrected_ it,” Seb said, crossing his arms. “He’s _handy_ around here, you know that! And,” he plowed on when Jenson just kept grinning at him, “it means something different in German and I was still very up on the adrenaline so I...”

“Seb, it’s fine,” Jenson said, still chuckling. He managed to pull Seb into another hug and kissed his hair, realizing he wouldn’t have cared if he’d still been wearing his cap.

“And I was thinking about you and I got _distracted_ ,” Seb said, talking into his shirt again.

“Were you now?”

“Yes.” Sebastian let go and gave him his most innocent look, which probably hadn’t worked as intended since he’d been in his lower twenties. “I was so...” he shook his hands to show how jittery he’d been, “after quali, I wanted to hug you and celebrate but...”

“But maybe not on the grid and all,” Jenson filled in, nodding. “Good thinking.” He winked again. Seb shook his head.

“You’re terrible.”

“Oh come on, you love me.”

“I do.”

“Even though I’m not _handsome_ ,” Jenson said, laughing again as Seb punched him on the arm. “Ow! So violent.”

“It’s nice to joke with Lewis, better than the alternative,” Seb said when they had settled down a little, remembering they were in a semi-public place. In fact, regardless of what they were doing there, there would be questions if they were found hiding between the motorhomes.

“We’ll see how jokey he’s feeling when you beat him tomorrow.”

“If,” Seb corrected.

“If, sorry,” Jenson conceded.

“Are you going back to the hotel now?” Seb asked, putting his hand on Jenson’s waist again.

“No, I still have to finish up with Brundle and the others.”

Seb made a face, but immediately schooled his features back to a more neutral look before nodding. Jenson wasn’t fooled though.

“I know, I know,” he said placatingly. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, you better,” Seb said, grinning.

They kissed, only intending a short goodbye but both caught up in the thrill of nostalgic hiding, the first really good result in a good while, and just being together mid-season. When they were in each other’s arms, even for just a minute, the world was just perfect.

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! :)  
> All in good fun, as per usual <3


End file.
